


Mated

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Marking, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Everyone has a tattoo of their soulmate’s favorite animal. When soulmates meet, the tattoo glows, and when it dies down, the tattoo is replaced with a tattoo of both of their favorite animals together.Unfortunately, Laura is worried she would never meet her mate due to her tattoo being a common animal: a wolf. Now that she’s in her 30s, she’s accepted that she will never meet hers believing her chance was gone. Her brother refuses to give up on her, coming up with a ruse to meet a friend.Bucky left Brooklyn for basic training right after high school, not wanting to face the possible fact that the girl he was in love with might not be the soulmate that the fox on his wrist indicates. He took a decoding assignment in St. Petersburg until he gets transferred to Moscow. After his train is derailed, he starts to reevaluate his life, as his soulmates tattoo was now wiped from his wrist. Worried that it wasn’t caused by his accident, he rushes home to make sure the girl of his dreams was okay, and test a theory he has.





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryimacrapwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimacrapwriter/gifts).

> This is 100% fluff

_ Eighteen years ago _

“C’mon Lil’ Bit, your slacking!” Bucky calls as Laura struggled to keep up with her brother, Steve, and his very cute friend.

“Stop calling me that,” she growled, her eyes shifting to the brunet’s wrist to see if she could catch a glimpse of the new tattoo he got back in March when he turned sixteen.

Laura knew what her favorite animal was, and curiosity got the best of her, wanting to hope her crush was her soulmate, even though she would have to wait for another two and a half years before she finds out if he really were. Steve had already met his last week while at Coney, bumping into a curvy, petite girl from his biology class year. Laura instantly liked Peggy when Steve brought her home, making their mother smile. 

“No peeking, Lil’ Bit,” Bucky teased, adjusting his watch and leather strap around his wrist to obscure the new tattoo. “Maybe you can take a look when you turn sixteen.” He gave her a wink and threw an arm around her brother’s shoulder. “So, Peggy’s gonna be there?” he asked her blond sibling, making him blush.

“Yeah, and be nice to her,” Steve groused, “you’re my best friend. I need you there if we get married.”

“If? All soulmates get married,” Laura huffed as she finally reached the two boys, her arm hooking Steve’s and gave him a smile. “You guys will be perfect together forever.”

“Yeah, only soulless marriages are doomed,” Bucky added, forcing a smile across his face. The words hurt Laura, knowing his parents were part of that group: ones who couldn’t find their soulmates due to whatever the circumstances. George and Winifred Barnes were far from a happy couple.

“You guys are real winners in making someone feel assured,” Steve complained but he laughed. Laura could see that her brother was hiding his nerves. They were meeting Peggy for a date, even though her and Bucky weren’t a couple. 

“It’s what we do, punk,” Bucky laughed as he started to scan the crowd looking for Steve’s girl and it gave Laura a moment to give a side glance at his profile while Steve remained oblivious.

Even though she had known Bucky since she was born, the man was always more than her brother’s friend to her. No one knew she had a crush on him, and she was hoping to keep it that way. So she stole glances when she could, find reasons to touch him that still were friendly, even accepted his help though it wasn’t needed. So, when he got his soulmate tattoo on his sixteenth birthday, she wanted to see what kind of animal it would be, wanting hope.

“There she is,” Steve exclaimed softly, making Laura look up at him. The smile on his face was the look of someone who was deeply in love, even though he only met his soulmate two months ago; meeting her only weeks after his tattoo appeared. Laura looked over where his eyes were fixed, letting go of her brother’s arm and ran to the curvy girl ahead, wrapping her arms around her.

“Hey Peggy,” she smiled, pulling back to give her space. 

“Hey,” the brunette replied with her painted red lips and impeccable makeup and outfit. The girl’s white and blue gingham dress made Laura rethink donning a black crop with skinny capris that hit below the knee, the white converses, and just mascara. Peggy’s mahogany hair was curled, giving her luscious waves that were pinned behind her ears, unlike Laura’s ponytail that was under the baseball cap she wore. But Laura had to remind herself that Peggy was sixteen, and found her soulmate. Laura was only fourteen, still had a bit of that childish look to her considering she was still rather small in the chest area.

“Thanks for inviting me, I mean us,” she added, hooking her thumb back towards where Steve and Bucky were still at. 

“Well, Gran wouldn’t have approved of a date alone with my soulmate, even if Steve is the poster boy for gentlemen everywhere,” Peggy laughed, her tanned and toned arm wrapped around Laura’s waist and started to guide them over to the boys. “Besides, you can spend some time with Bucky this way.”

The words made Laura stop in her tracks and stare at Peggy as if she was out of her mind, which made the other teen laugh and hold her tighter.

“I see the way you look at him. He’s a good catch. And who knows, maybe in two years your tattoo will glow around him and your animals merge,” Peggy added, her voice barely above a whisper as they were nearing the boys now. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Steve. It’ll be our secret.”

Laura could only nod, her cheeks feeling hot at being called out on her feelings. 

Once they reached Steve and Bucky, Peggy let Laura go and embraced Steve. Laura watched her brother kiss his girl’s cheek sweetly before pulling back to hold her hand. The act both made her heart ache and blush. It was something that she desperately wanted, even though she was still too young to even worry about her soulmate.

“Alright you two love birds,” Bucky mockingly groaned, “how about Lil’ Bit and I give you two some time alone.” He grabbed Laura’s hand and started to drag her off towards the booth to get an all day ticket for the two of them or a card, she wasn’t sure. All she did know was that her hand in his felt right, like they were meant to be. “Two passes, please,” she heard him say to the teenage girl working behind the tempered glass, who, for some reason, was glaring at her as if she was a threat.

“Babysitting, Bucky?” the dirty blonde asked, handing over the wristbands, her eyes never leaving Laura. 

“No,” he chuckled, “just enjoying Luna Park with a friend. See you in school Louise.” He pulled Laura to the side and fixed the band around her wrist before doing the same thing to his and took her hand once again, making their way towards the Cyclone. Of all the times they were ever alone, which was a fair few times, he had never held her hand. He would walk next to her or slightly behind, but holding hands was a new thing. 

“Are you afraid you’ll lose me in a crowd, Buck?” she asked tentatively, but there was amusement on her face, and she nearly melted when he turned to look at her with a wide smile.

“I never want to lose you, Lil’ Bit,” he replied, “one, Sarah would kill me if I lost one of her children. Two, Steve would beat me up if I lost you. Three, you’re precious to me.” He turned to face forward again, weaving through the crowd leaving her to her thoughts.

She was precious to him? What did that mean? Did he like her or did he only view her as only like a sister? Her eyes moved to the hand that wasn’t hold her, hoping to get a glimpse of his tattoo, but he kept it hidden.

“Ready to scream?” He looked like he could barely contain himself as he got them in line for the roller coaster, and it made Laura laugh. “What?”

“You’re such a child at times,” she replied with a shake of her head.

“News flash, Lil’ Bit, I am still technically a child. Two more years before that sentence becomes offensive.” She felt herself blush from the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to kiss her.

_ Now why would he want to do that? _ she thought to herself, forcing herself to take her hand back from him now that they were in line. No point in torturing herself any further, but to her shock, he took it again and stepped closer to her.

“I like holding your hand,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Laura couldn’t make out what he was thinking, his body was relaxed and he acted like holding her hand was the most natural thing in the world, but he didn’t know how this small physical act to him was wreaking havoc on her. Her body was buzzing, stomach tying itself in knots as her skin flushed. She avoided looking at him, turning to look up at the massive roller coaster, pretending to watch the screaming people blast by.

“You like holding my hand, too, right Lil’ Bit?” he asked softly, his breath tickling her ear. Why was he so close?

“Sure,” she replied almost breathless before she turned towards him. A breeze of bravado whipped through her as she asked what was driving her nuts. “Why do you?” The second the words left her lips, her stomach dropped. She didn’t want to hear his reason. She feared it was because he didn’t want creepers hitting on her, she was fourteen afterall. She noticed his smile falters only slightly and she started to second guess on how she asked the question. Was she too mean, too forward? She was prepared for the worst possible case, but she wasn’t expecting him to kiss her.

His free hand cupped her jaw, the soft touch of his fingers and lips practically wiped away every thought in her mind, replacing them with just him. Her fingers rested against his abdomen, making the slightly defined muscles flinch. When he pulled back, and involuntary whine sounded from her causing her cheeks to flush even deeper. Her eyes were still closed, focusing on his thumb caressing her heated flesh and how she felt after that kiss, as innocent as it was. His chuckle broke the slight spell she was under, her eyes fluttering open to meet the piercing blue gaze that belonged to him.

“Wha---”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a few years now,” he started, licking his lips. “Cherry, not surprising.”

Laura didn’t think she could blush any deeper than she was at the moment.

“Don’t you think...that maybe that’s a mistake?” she whispered, her eyes glancing down at his wrist before meeting his gaze again.

“I have this feeling you’ll have my animal,” he replied, his hand moving from her cheek to her other so he could hold both hands. 

“So what’s the one you have right now?” she asked.

“You should know.”

“Possibly, but what if we aren’t? I don’t want to be hurt.”

“Not every soulless union are like my parents’, Lil’ Bit, but if you want to wait two years for me to tell you I told you so, I’ll wait.” His thumb ran over her left wrist were her tattoo will appear in the time he stated. 

“This sucks,” she pouted, making him laugh and pull her into a hug.

“Tell me about it. Sometimes I wish you were Steve’s twin so we can just confirm what we already know, get married in two years and have our whole life together.” Since when did Bucky become such a romantic dreamer? This was a side of him she never seen.

“Bucky? Can you pinch me please?” she asked softly, dropping his hands.

“Why?”

“I wanna know if I’m dreaming. I’ve...admired you since I was a little kid. This...this would be something cruel to dream of,” she spewed, her arms wrapping around her midsection as she moved with the line.

Bucky reached forward and pinched her upper arm slightly causing her to wince. “Not dreaming Lil’ Bit,” he smiled. “Two years. You’ll see.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, still keeping his left wrist out of eye sight.

The two years went by fast, Laura cheered him at each of his baseball games and boxing matches. They were a couple in everyone’s eyes, people stating that they were a destined soul couple, a rarity. Two young people finding their soulmates before the tattoos merged. But it was two years of bliss before everything broke. Bucky was gone. Off to basic training with Steve because the two wanted to be idiots and join the army, leaving Peggy and Laura to bond over missing the people they loved. Her sixteenth birthday was three months after graduation, so Bucky wasn’t there to see the dark howling wolf silhouetted against her skin. In letters he refused to know what it was, wanting to be surprised when he came home during leave so they could watch them merge. 

But Bucky never came home.

After basic, he took an assignment in Antioch and Steve was overseas. Neither wrote much, stating that it was national security. She wrote Bucky every week, receiving a few letters here and there from him, promising a future where they both were together. Then one day the letters stopped. Steve hadn’t heard anything from Bucky outside of the fact he was transferred overseas to Eastern Europe. Her brother knew how hard she would take it, leaving Peggy to break the news to her so she hand someone to lean on.

It took a few days for Laura to calm down and become rational enough to know what had happened. She was sixteen and alone. Lied into believing that someone was her mate. Apparently Bucky Barnes was not hers, used her for company and experience. Her heart closed off to any possibility to finding her actual soulmate, forcing herself to finish school without much of a word to another unbound, repeating it the following four years as she went to college. There were sites and companies that worked with unbound souls to find their mates. She would just have to put her faith in them to find someone that the cursed wolf belonged to, never realizing how many people state that a wolf is their favorite animal. If only it belonged to the one person her heart wanted, but he wasn’t hers anymore.


	2. Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, accident, burns, mild graphic detail of injuries

Eleven Years Ago - Russia, 2008

Bucky ran his hand through his shaggy hair as he leaned in to look at the screen more intently as he tried to decipher the message in front of him. During his time in basic, he found that he had a talent for picking up and understanding cyrillic languages, which gave him an opportunity of a lifetime, one that paid well and would set him up for life. He could retire and go back home to Brooklyn, marry the girl of his dreams, despite if the fox tattoo was hers or not, and make a life with her filled with joy and love, something that didn’t exist in his childhood home. The only down side was that he couldn’t tell Laura where he was, what he was doing; he could only tell family, whom he wasn’t close to at all, save his sister, Becca but she was now married and he didn’t need to worry her.

Before the assignment, he looked forward to Laura’s letters, eager to hear about her days and reading how much she missed him. He missed the two years they had together: hand holding, kiss stealing, star gazing, all the cutesy teenage love things. He wrote back on how she was the face he thought of during the rigor exercise tests and he would think of her before he slipped off to sleep, dreaming of her night after night. He shared stories of Steve and other recruits, telling her he missed when she would cook for him.

Then he took this position.

His letters needed to be cleared. Who knew the government was that paranoid of secrets being slipped. He wasn’t even allowed to tell Laura what his new position was nor that he wouldn’t be able to write as much or as often. So, when her letters stopped coming, his heart broke, believing she had finally moved on. He buried himself in his work, solving codes and ciphers faster. The only thing that kept the ache in his heart at bay. Five years he poured his heart and soul into his job, giving everything second of his life to code breaking and analysis.

Now he was staring at the computer screen, a jumble of different cyrillic languages mashed together trying to hide it’s meaning. His hand scribbled on the large notebook next to him while his eyes stayed fixed on the screen. It entertained his brain noting the fluctuation between Russian, Serbian, and Tajik; piecing together words to figure out the messages’ meanings. When he took this position, they said it was a normal translation job, but by week two, he realized that he was just the equivalent of a desk clerk spy. He was completely focused on the mess of text that he didn’t hear the knock at the door nor noticed that someone had entered. When a hand fell on his shoulder, he nearly shot out of his chair, arm cocked back as if to punch the intruder, but once he focused on a tall, middle-aged man with piercing eyes, he pulled his body upright and saluted.

“Major Pierce, sir,” Bucky said formally, his hand coming down to his side once the older gentleman told him ‘at ease’. 

“Barnes,” Pierce started, his eyes flitting down to the computer screen and smiled, “see you are hard at work again. Anything interesting?”

“No sir. It’s a lot of gibberish at the moment, but I handed my notes to Rollins and Rumlow for them to make sense of the translations.” It wasn’t a total lie. He had heard Rollins and Rumlow talk in the showers about how the messages hinted at collusion and elections, but he knew better than to eavesdrop on something he wasn’t privy to in the first place. But as days past scribbling notes of three or more cyrillic languages, he started to mentally note patterns he saw: Russian followed by Tajik followed by Serbian, be it in one word or in a cluster of words, the pattern never changed. 

He eyed his commanding officer. The older man was charming and always seemed to be an odd one. Charisma is something some people have to work at, but Major Pierce was naturally beguiling, able to make anyone feel a sense of comfort and ease. As a soldier, it was a relief, but as someone who could be an enemy? That could be their downfall.

Pierce nodded his head and looked back at Bucky, giving him a small smile. “There’s been a request for you to transfer to Moscow tomorrow morning. Train tickets are on your bunk. You are to report to Major Stucker when you arrive. He is hoping you can help him translate spoken messages.” Pierce delivered the news with a bit of mirth in his voice, as if the idea of Bucky leaving was almost comforting to him.

Bucky pushed aside the suspicion, chiding himself for even thinking there was ulterior motives in his relocation. He was, afterall, the top decryptor of the mishmash of languages. He acknowledged his orders and saluted the major again, slumping in his chair once the man left.

**~*~**

Bucky didn’t mind the train. It wasn’t that much different than the subways in New York, but the scenery was. Four hours on a train from St. Petersburg to Moscow gave him views of trees and a few small towns, but mostly trees, which were bare due to winter. Most branches were clear from snow, but a few held clumps between their joints of branches and limbs. St. Petersburg was pleasant for him, the weather was oddly similar to Brooklyns, and right now the winter made him miss his home.

Home.

Bucky didn’t even know what that was anymore outside of the men, and few women, he had worked with the last three or so years. Now he was being moved to another city to answer to people who he had no idea were part of this secret part of the government. Well, he didn’t even know that the HYDRA unit was even a thing until he was approached years prior while he was still at basic with Steve.

Steve.

He wondered what his blond friend was up to nowadays. He remembered his friend mentioning that he was going to do his minimum so he could get back to Peggy, marry, and have a family, possibly do law enforcement. Bucky received an invitation to their wedding, months well after the actual date. It was the one time Bucky despised how his mail was treated, even though it was protocol for everyone in his unit. It was the one thing he would ask leave for. He hoped the next two years flew by so he could get discharged and go back to Brooklyn, see his friend and his possible offspring that resemble both their parents. Maybe even see Laura.

The thought of his possible mate brought back an almost forgotten ache in his chest, his hand rubbing at the spot trying to ease it. His best friend’s little sister, who tagged along every where he and Steve went since she was old enough to toddle, always snuck into his mind sporadically catching him off guard. So, it was no surprise when he dreamt of her when the train lulled him to sleep.

_ “Gibe her back, Buckeeeee,” a five-year-old Laura whined, jumping as she tried to reach for her doll that Bucky held out of her reach. “She’s boken and you hurt her more! Gibe back!” _

_ “Calm down. I’m just looking to see --- OW!” Bucky looked down at the smaller version of his best friend and glared. She had the audacity to bite him when he was only trying to help. “You don’t bite to get your way, Laura!” he chided, his brow lowering in a slight scolding manner, but stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. “Oh, no. Laura, it’s okay. It’s fine. It just hurt me. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” _

_ “You too Dolly away fom me!” she cried, both hands wiping her face angrily to rid the tears that kept coming down.  _

_ Bucky brought down the doll and wrapped Laura in a hug. He hated seeing anyone cry since he had to witness it practically every day at home. _

_ “I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I just saw she had a tear. I wanted to see if I could fix it for you.” His free hand moved over her hair as she aggressively took back her doll.  _

_ “I don’t want her fixeded,” she grumbled, her hand moving under her nose as she stiffed. “She’s purfeck the way she is.” _

_ “She could lose an arm?” _

_ “Den she get a new one. Better. But now she stays like dis.” _

_ Bucky couldn’t stop smiling at her. She was going to be a handful when she got older, especially if she turned out just like her brother Steve. As he watched her, she slowly morphed from a skinny five-year-old wearing dirty jeans and a t-shirt from Coney Island, to a twelve-year-old wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked into a flowy navy skirt. Gone was the crooked teeth, replaced by semi-straighten ones with wires and brackets, keeping her from smiling.  _

_ “Please, Laura? I’ll owe you,” Bucky pleased, taking her hand in his and holding it gently. _

_ “Why should I? You never repay what you owe?” Laura looked grumpily at him, irritated that he had asked her to look after his little sister and brothers so he could go with Steve to talk to girls from their class. “Besides, what’s the point on going? Come two years you’ll get your tattoo and the girl you’re dating won’t be it.” _

_ “You don’t know that, Lil’ Bit,” he countered, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Maybe the girl I date now will be my soulmate. I’ve heard of it.” _

_ Laura just rolled her eyes and mumbled a whatever before she turned into the almost sixteen-year-old he left. She was crying almost, her head on his shoulder as he held her. He tried to tell her that going into the army was the best choice, to give him more options for a career afterwards. He told her it would only be two years. _

_ “It’s dangerous right now,” she whispered, sniffing softly as her hands held his biceps tight. “You can’t go now. I turned sixteen in two days.” _

_ He hushed her, his hand moving over her back lovingly. “I know, I know. But I don’t control the dates that they tell us to show up. Steve and I are together, so that should give you some ease. Peggy will still be here, and you got Becca.” _

_ “But not you,” she groaned, pulling back to reveal red eyes and a wet spot on his gray shirt from her tears. She wiped her face with both hands, like she always did when she cried, and gave a heavy sigh. “Can I at least see your tattoo before you go?” _

_ “Oh, no,” he chuckled, “you’re not going to extort me right now.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled, resting his forehead against hers. “You know I care deeply for you, and I know you’re my girl regardless of what some kind of tattoo hocus pocus we have to endure. I’ll come back for you in two years. Wait for me, please? I need you to wait for me, Laura. I promise I will come back here and marry you.” His voice was soft and pleading, making Laura’s eyes well up in tears again as she nodded her agreement.  _

_ “You just get your ass back here, James Barnes,” she whispered, “but please, just give me tonight?”  _

_ “Anything for you, Lil’ Bit,” he smiled, his hand moving over her hair to cup the back of her neck as he dipped down to capture her lips in a slow, sweet kiss as they held onto each other with everything they had. The kiss grew more heady, Laura’s fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt as his hand slipped under the hem of hers, pushing her gently down onto the grass, the cold contact making Laura gasp before --- _

A loud screeching and clang woke Bucky up from the memory/dream he was having before he felt his body lurch to the side, hitting the window with enough force that blinding pain seared through his arm and the glass cracked. He managed to open his eyes enough, fighting through the pain of having his bone snap, to see flames coming from one of the cars possibly ahead of his. He moved to stand only to be hurled back into the window as the whole car started to tip, the glass breaking from a random suitcase. He didn’t have much time to adjust himself before impact happened, causing searing pain to course through his body, making him black out.

When he came to, he couldn’t figure out where he was. It was mostly dark, save the lights shining under two doors in the room and the sound of cars passing by somewhere to the left of him. He shifted slightly, yelling out expletives as pain course through both his arms and midsection, making one of the doors open, flooding the room with light. He squinted his eyes as he made out a woman slightly older than him approach, concern over her face. He managed to look at her name tag, Yelena. He was still in Russia, but was in a hospital. He couldn’t remember much except falling.

“You are very lucky, Mr. Barnes,” she speaks softly, her accent thick, “very lucky indeed. Broken right humerus and a few broken ribs, so take slow breaths.”

Bucky looked at his right arm, seeing the cast from his hand go up over his shoulder. He could feel the gauze cover some of his chest, knowing they extended the cast further to keep his arm immobile. Then he noticed his left arm was wrapped in gauze as well, but it seemed to feel hot and irritated. “What happened to my left?” he asked, trepidation clear in each word. Yelena the Nurse frowned as she looked over his fluid bags, and started to take his vitals.

“There was a fire,” she replied softly, “your arm, it was trapped under the window frame, so I was told by the rescue workers. Your hand had second degree burns, a bit of third in a few places, like your wrist. Second degree along your forearm and some minor first degree on your upper.” She placed her stethoscope over her neck and reached for her pager, tapping out something and a few minutes later a tall gentleman who bore the name Ivan, entered his room. “We would need to replace bandages,” Yelena explained, adding it might hurt.

It took everything in Bucky not to scream, finding solace in what life would have been like if he had stayed like Laura had asked. 

**~*~**

Bucky pulled the glove over his hand before throwing on his leather jacket and grabbed his bag. It had been a long eleven years, since he was medically discharged, but he still stayed in Russia, settling down in Moscow providing English speaking tourists tours of the city he just decided was an easy way out, or taking on being a tutor to Russian kids who wanted to learn English. He had grown his hair out, his brown locks now hitting down to his shoulders, framing his jaw, and he had cut back on how much he shaved, sporting a short beard nine months out of the year. He looked over his apartment, mentally saying goodbye after calling the place home for almost a decade, but when he received a letter from his best friend’s wife telling him to get his ass home (otherwise she would be on the next flight to Moscow to drag him back), he paid off his landlord for the last three months rent and sold all his furniture before packing the bare essentials.

No one messed with Peggy Carter-Rogers even on a good day.

She didn’t state why he needed to get back to Brooklyn, just said that the Rogers’ needed him home. Steve and Laura needed him. Laura. He spent the last sixteen years trying not to think of the little Rogers girl, knowing how much he had broken her heart when he left. He could still recall their last night together in the field behind their houses, where he took her on their last date and broke the news that he would be leaving in days. The field where they…

Bucky shook his head, ridding the night so he could focus on the actual task at hand. His cab honked the three stories below him, bringing him further into the now than painful memories. With a heavy sigh, he closed the door and jogged down the stairs, waving to the cab driver, giving him an apologetic look before settling into the backseat.

The ten hour flight was nerve racking for him, practically sweating at the possibility of seeing Laura Rogers again. He knew Steve would welcome home with open arms, already agreeing to let him stay at his and Peggy’s place until he found one. But the younger Rogers could possibly hate him, since she hadn’t replied to any of the letters he sent over the last decade, asking to start over. He tried not to sleep knowing her face would plague the whole time, like she normally did when he would fall asleep at night trying to get her out of his head. His ungloved hand rubbed over his wrist, thinking about the small profile silhouette of a fox that shown vibrant orange that use to done the skin there, but the accident left it scarred and virtually gone. His whole left arm was nothing but scars, angry and red, hurting almost all day and night. The only relief he had was when he would sleep, dreaming of Laura and that field.

_ Get it together, Barnes,  _ he scolded himself,  _ can’t go thinking about the woman who will slap you and to go to hell. She hates us. _

Steve was there to pick him up, the half hour drive was silent. What was there to say to a friend you haven’t seen in years? Nothing really. Especially when it was Steve. The man didn’t hold a grudge, and never forced you to talk when you weren’t ready. 

Steve and Peggy got themselves a nice townhouse in Brooklyn Heights, only a few blocks away from where Laura lived, according to Steve, so the girls could be close to their bakery that they opened in Dumbo a few years ago after Laura got her business degree. 

“I know you just got into town, but tomorrow night Peg and I go for drinks with Laura to go over work stuff and to keep Laura from getting too down in the dumps,” Steve stated as he tossed his keys on the table next to the door, starting up the stairs to show Bucky to his room. 

“Is she okay?” Bucky asked softly, concern twisting his stomach up.

“Overall? Yeah, but...she’s still single,” Steve replied softly, looking over his shoulder at Bucky with a knowing glare. “She hasn’t been herself in a long time.”

Bucky couldn’t help but feel responsible for it. He walked into the room that Steve pointed to and set his bag down on the trunk at the end of the bed. 

“Would you like to join us?” Steve asked, a small smirk tugged at his lips.

“She’s not gonna kill me?”

“There’s a chance.”

Bucky thought for a moment, going over every pro and con he could think of but it ended up in a draw and he didn’t have a reason to say no or yes. He just nodded his head and it made Steve smile brighter.

“Good,” the blond beamed, “I’ll give you directions for it tomorrow before Peg and I leave.”

“You seem chipper about this,” Bucky replied with skepticism.

“Peg and I know she is your mate, Bucky. I think deep down, you know too. Laura? She just needs a bit of a push.”

“Setting up a blind date with me is a bit of a push?” Bucky wasn’t liking how this was going.

“It’ll be fine. You two need to talk it out anyway. Sixteen years is a long time for anyone.”

Bucky wasn’t too sure how much talking they would do. He felt oddly happy that she was still single, not settling down in a soulless marriage trying to make it work so she wasn’t lonely. But he was curious if she had ever been with anyone like he had when he got lonely. The thought irritated him in a way he wasn’t comfortable about. He couldn’t be mad at her for being with a guy when he wasn’t here to claim her as his own, regardless of what their stupid tattoos said.

He fell back on the bed and draped his arm over his eyes, sighing heavily before falling asleep. This time, he dreamt of the things that would happen when he saw her the next night. 


	3. Drinks with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: TRIGGER - physical assault, lewd comments, unwanted groping, sort of non-con….otherwise just normal fluff and slight angst

Today

Laura groaned at the sound of her alarm buzzing, rolling over to slam her hand down on the offending clock, hoping to hit the snooze button, but failed. She sat up and groaned, rubbing her face with her hands before rolling her shoulders and stretching. The blaring buzzer kept going until she felt herself loosen up to reach for her clock to turn off the offending sound. She sighed softly, swinging her legs to the side of the bed so she could get going on her morning routine: shower, hair, makeup, dress, breakfast. 

She rubbed the head of her cat, Jamie, before turning on the light to her en suite and stripped out of her nightshirt and panties, stepping in the shower and turned on the water. Anyone would think she was crazy to let the first thirty seconds of her shower to be the ice cold water waiting in the pipes before the water heated up to the scalding heat she used for the rest of her shower, but it was the way Laura woke up in the morning. That, and coffee. After wrapping herself in a towel when she was done, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Years of worry and mourning etched itself on her face with lines around her slightly sunken eyes and weight gain that made it hard to believe she was still Laura Rogers. She felt like she lost her identity when Bucky left her nearly two decades ago, not to mention the one person who she firmly believed to be her soulmate, but he either chickened out or he didn’t love her like he said he did.

“Should have said no to all those pints of B&Js, huh, Jamie,” she muttered, looking down at the cream colored Maine Coon, who was now sitting on the closed toilet, looking at her. “Is it a bit immature that I blame your namesake for this?” She gestured to all of her voluptuous body. Jamie gave her a low meow, his eyes closing slightly in almost a disapproving look.

“Yeah, you’re right. I could have had the self control,” Laura sighed, giving her a few more moments of self pity as she checked herself over. She had gained almost a hundred pounds since Bucky left, her self care was pretty much nonexistent. Even if Bucky came back, he wouldn’t recognize her or wouldn’t even want her if they were to be soulmates.

With a heavy sigh, she moved to brush her teeth then dried off further so she could get ready for work. Two years prior, she quit her high demanding job and went into business with her sister-in-law, Peggy, who wanted to open her own bakery. The idea of trading in her three piece suit for just dress pants, a tank, and a cardigan was enough to say yes, and Peggy’s delicious baked goods was a great perk. Laura slipped on her work shoes and kissed Jamie’s nose as she gave him his plate of wet food then grabbed her keys and purse.

“Be a good boy,” she called to the cat, grabbing the wool coat to combat the Brooklyn autumn breeze. “Love you.”

~*~

“Laura, can I throw something at you?” Peggy asked as she came around the corner wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist. 

Laura looked up at her sister-in-law, chewing the bite of turnover she chose for her breakfast that morning. “Sure,” she managed out before taking a sip of her coffee.

Peggy’s brown eyes lit up as she gave her a smile, moving to sit on the corner of the small desk in their small office. “What would happen if Bucky came home?” 

There was a pregnant pause, only the sounds of the oven and mixer going in the other room as Laura stared at Peggy, the turnover halfway to her mouth. Before she could answer, the brunette went on.

“I mean, it has been eighteen years or so...you’ve moved on or you’ve pined for him.” She gave Laura a small smile, but she could tell it was more of a smirk.

“Pegs, why are you asking this...now?” Laura forced out, her throat dry and tight. 

Peggy just shrugged, taking the turnover from her sister-in-law’s hand and took a bite, her eyes moving to the right as she chewed. “I need to add more filling tomorrow. Why haven’t you told me this before? Selling underfilled turnovers?”

“Don’t---don’t change the subject, Margaret,” Laura chided, her eyes narrowing as her hands gripped the armrests of her office chair. “Do you know something? Is Bucky back?”

A shrug was her only answer, Peggy already flitting to the door, but stopped to look at her. “If he was, I wouldn’t tell you. This is something he needs to fix and you need to come to terms with. If you were to see him, you should know what you want from him. And I, for one, hope you give him a piece of your mind and tell him off for what he has done to you when he left. He nearly broke you.”

“Peg---”

“Stop,” Peggy commanded, holding her finger up, “you need to heal from this. Be it walking away from him or fucking him on the couch. Again, that’s  _ if _ I knew he was here.” She gave Laura a small wink and walked back to the area where she created all her delicious concoctions.

Laura had a had time going back to eating and finishing the books from the day before. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her brother, asking for confirmation about what Peggy hinted at.

Laura: Is Bucky home?

Steve: Why are you asking me this?

Laura: Peggy said something weird to me today

Steve: Ignore her. She just wants you to move on. Stop pining for the asshat.

Laura: I’m not pining.

Steve: The eight pints a week say otherwise

Laura: You’re an asshat

Steve: And you love me. Now, forget about Bucky and get back to work. I need to get back to my run.

Laura: Would you tell me if you knew he was here?

There was no response. Steve was probably back on his run and ignored any other notifications that would ping in during the duration. Laura sighed and leaned back in her chair. How was she supposed to work after Peggy practically hinted that Bucky was back in town? And Steve never had a bad word for Bucky because they were both asshats that still communicated. 

She gave a heavy sigh and went back to finish the rest of yesterday’s sales before the bakery opened.

~*~ 

“A wolf, eh?”

Laura spun around from the table she was wiping down to look at the man who spoke to her. He was a tall, built man with short hair that he obviously spiked with gel and had a close beard. Something about him was intimidating and almost unpleasant. His brown eyes held something cold and icy that sent a silent shiver through her body.

“I’m sorry?” Every bit of her wanted to back up to the counter and get Peggy’s attention in the back, not wanting to be alone with the unsavory male. 

“You’re soulmate likes wolves,” he pointed, taking a step towards here which made her back up to keep the distance. “Must be hard for you to find a mate when every guy out there thinks that they like wolves. But you haven’t found yours yet, have you.”

“That’s none of your business,” Laura snipped, her body tingling with nervous energy. She didn’t like how this imposing man looked at her, his brown eyes not afraid to linger along her curvaceous and buxom figure. “I need to ask you to leave as we are closing, unless you need something.”

He took another step forward, his hungry gaze flicking up to her eyes. “Yeah, I do need something,” he replied, his voice low and dangerous, his face told her he wasn’t here for food.

“Laura? Do you need help with chairs?” Peggy called from the kitchen, her footfalls sounding louder by the second. Laura threw a small glance over her shoulder, relief washing over her. When she turned back, the door was closing as the bell rang. She rushed over and threw the lock before the stranger could come back.

“Hey, you okay?” Peggy asked, standing behind the counter now with a concerned look.

“Yeah, fine. Just a guy who thinks that since I don’t have a soulmate yet that he could help himself. You sort of scared him off.” She leaned against one of the tables and sighed, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to calm down. “Why do guys have to be so...pushy or run away?”

“Not all guys are like that,” Peggy offered as she started to flip some of the chairs up and Laura followed suit. 

“Yeah, you met Steve just before junior year,” Laura retorted, her cheeks flushing and gave Peggy an apologetic look, which she waved off with a smile.

“True, but if you look at our class, most didn’t meet theirs until after college.”

“I’ll never meet mine,” Laura grumbled and walked back to run a mop bucket and she remained silent as they cleaned, then she ran the numbers for tomorrow’s bookkeeping and started to count the drawer. She zoned out as she separated the bills and coins, noting amounts, before putting the profits in a bank bag and in the safe. When she turned around she gave out a loud gasp. Peggy was staring at her from the door frame with sad, caramel eyes.

“Don’t do that,” she glared as she grabbed her purse.

“You want me to walk to your car?” Peggy asked softly, “That guy really worked you up.”

“I’m fine. It’s been almost an hour, he can’t be around. I was just zoned out.” Laura looked up at the clock and smiled. “Steve’s waiting. Go. I’ll be fine.”

“You still game for drinks with Steve and I?” Peggy asked with trepidation clouding her smile.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you are Sam’s.” Sam was one of those heartaches she encountered while she tried to move on from Bucky, even though she told Peggy she was fine about it.

“Text me when you get home. I know it’s still light out, but...” Peggy gave her a meaningful look. “See you at nine.” She gave Laura a wave and exited the back door leaving Laura in her thoughts as she fished out her keys and shut the lights off. When she left, she noticed that Steve and Peggy were already gone and no one was in sight, which gave her a sense of ease.

When she was half way to her car she heard other footsteps, making her look over her shoulder. She paled as she saw the man from before and someone else with him, both with menacing looks on their faces. 

“See what I told you Jack?” the unnerving man said darkly to his friend, making her stomach knot up. She hurried towards her car, hitting the unlock button. Once her hand touched the handle, a large hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

“Now, c’mon, we only want to talk,” he sneered, his other hand moving to her hip. Laura tried to free herself from his grasp, but his fingers just dug in deeper and she winched.

“Careful on showing pain,” he chuckled darkly, leaning in to sniff her hair, “my friend, Jack, here loves when they wince and struggle. I, not so much.” His lips moved against her ear as he spoke, making her stomach roll and bile threatened its way up.

“Brock,” the other guy, Jack, groused, “it’s a parking lot. At least wait until we get to the van.”

“Aw, c’mon Jack,” the arrogant ass, Brock, mock whined, “I don’t think good ol’ Alex would care for damaged goods and from here, people would think we are just two soulmates who can’t get enough of each other.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to her lips in forceful manner and Laura tried to push against him. His hand left her shoulder and moved to breast, groping her roughly as she screamed against him. He pulled back before she could bite him, his knee pressed between her legs which kept her from trying to knee him.

His friend’s hand moved over her mouth, glaring at Brock with a disdain. “No, he wouldn’t care, but we are here to use her to lure the зимний солдат out, and being out here is just going to make him see us easier.”

What were they talking about? She didn’t know who this Zimmy person was and why they needed her.

Brock scowled at his friend, who held up his hands and grumbled about waiting in the van, before returning to her. She could see the Jack guy job back to a dark van that was parked on the side of the building the bakery was in. Her heart was pounding as she felt Brock’s hand squeezed her breast, licking his lips while he ground himself against her hip. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes as dread filled her. She had a hard time focusing on what she could do that when she realized she could scream, his hand moved from her hip to her mouth.

“Oh, don’t do that sweetheart,” Brock tisked, his nose moving along her neck before he licked along the shell of her ear. He groaned when she shook with fear, the dark chuckle he gave just made the shaking worse. His hand pressed against her mouth so hard it made it hard to bite or turn her head. The man was a solid wall, immovable as she tried to push him away.

“That’s it, fighting only makes me harder,” he moaned, pressing his hips into her more. “Should just push you into this car and drive you to the docks. Forgo luring that ghost out and just fuck you until you start liking it.” His hand moved from her breast down to her slacks, popping the button off. Before he could go any further, he was yanked back and a sickening crunch sounded as she watched someone punch her offender in the face. The person who saved her was just as broad Brock the Attacker, and he wore dark jeans and a worn hoodie, long chestnut hair that was tied half back and a short beard. It took the mystery man kicking Brock in the stomach for her to finally turn around and get in her car, and drive away, not wanting to be around anymore. 

~*~

Laura had a hard time focusing on the story that Steve was telling, her mind kept focus on what happened after work. She texted Peggy around the time she would normally get home, too ashamed to even want to explain what happened. It wasn’t like her sister-in-law would shame her, but she didn’t want Steve to know and open a report. Especially if her attacker, and possibly his friend, were seriously hurt by Hoodie Guy, who seemed content on beating the Brock guy until he died. Plus she only had less than two hours before she was supposed to meet her brother and Peggy for drinks, and she wanted to wash off every bit of the last twenty minutes off of her. 

“Hey, you okay sis?” Steve asked, his hand coming down on Laura’s shoulder, causing her to jump. The events after work still had her edgy, and her reaction to his touch made his brows furrowed in concern.

“I’m fine,” she breathed, her hand coming over chest.

“You sure? Peg told me what happened today.” Laura sent a glare at the brunette, who was conveniently conversing with their waitress about their drink orders.

“I’m fine,” she iterated, closing her eyes for a moment and breathed deep as she tried to calm her heart rate.

“Do you want me to see if I can find out who the guy is?” He was such a stereotypical big brother, ready to defend her when she needed it. 

Laura shook her head and leaned against him. “I’m fine, Steve, really. It was just not expected, but I think he’s not gonna come back around. He was scared of Peggy.”

“Damn right he was,” Peggy chimed in, raising her brows confidently, “thought I wished you would have came out with us. The lot was sparse when we left.”

“I was fine. Nothing happened,” she lied, checking her phone so she could hide the shameful look she had in her eyes.

“Well, okay,” Steve said softly, “if you are truly fine. So, I guess I can tell you that Bucky called me the other day?”

Laura’s head snapped up and looked at her brother with disdain, eyes narrowing and lips pursed. “No, you can’t tell me that, but you did. You know how I feel about him,” she spat, getting up from her chair. Before she could grab her coat a low, baritone voice called from a few tables behind her.

“Hey punk.”

Laura blanched as she watched Steve rise and walk behind her as Peggy gave her a small apologetic smile.

“Jerk,” she heard Steve greet the man. She turned around to see her brother embracing a tall, wide man with chin length dark hair that sort of waved and set off the iciness of his blue eyes. Scruff graced his sharp jaw, hiding the slight cleft that Laura knew was there. Steve draped an arm around the man’s wide shoulders, giving Laura her first glance at the grown-up version of one Bucky Barnes, and she couldn’t believe he was that thick. He wore faded jeans with a tight black tee, that hugged his now enormous pecs, under a dark blue flannel with sleeves rolled up, showing off how muscular his forearms were.

God, the man was sexy and still familiar.

“You remember Peggy,” Steve smiled, his free hand gesturing to Peggy, who smiled and waved. 

“Steve, I made him breakfast this morning,” Peggy laughed and shook her head before grabbing her beer and taking a sip, giving Laura a slight wink.

The words confused her. Last night? Was Peggy really hinting what was happening when she asked Laura how she would feel if Bucky returned?

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m just being polite, your highness,” he retorted with a smirk before turning to Laura, “and, believe it or not, this is my lil’ sis.”

Laura had a hard time meeting Bucky’s eyes as she extended her hand to him, her left hand remaining under the table. Last thing she wanted was to have him know she was still unmated, unsure if she could handle the pity from him.

“Laura,” he smiled, and Laura could feel her heart practically skip a beat. He was dashing in every sense to her, but her brain was trying to tell her that she was mad at him, that he left her alone in the world without even a letter the last decade or so. He took her hand and gripped it firmly, shaking it slightly, his touch lingering slightly as he pulled away. “You haven’t changed a bit,” he said lowly, eyes raking over her in a way that made Laura feel like squirming. God, she wanted to yell at him and kiss him at the same time.

“Wish I could say the same to you,” she managed out, hoping not to sound like she was winded. She openly checked him over as Steve stole his friend’s attention, admiring his build even more. He wasn’t scrawny back in the day, but he wasn’t this massive either. She didn’t know how long he stayed with the army translated, but with the way he looked now she knew he wasn’t doing any government job, so maybe he lifted as a hobby.

She felt a sharp kick on her shin snapping out of her thoughts of Bucky, her eyes looking at Peggy, who was the only one sitting down to do such an act. She glared at the brunette, saying everything with the look.

“Laura, did you hear me?” Steve leaned in, his brow furrowing with concern. “Peg and I need to head out. Just got a call from Fury about a case and they need me in. She’s going to drop me off. You okay?” 

Laura flicked her eyes at the enormous man and nodded, clearing her throat. “Yeah, that’s fine. Be safe. Text me when you get home, Peggy.” There was a slight uneasiness washing over her, feeling like she couldn’t trust herself around her old boyfriend. She really didn’t know what she would do. Yell at him? Deck him? Kiss him?

Peggy gave her a wink as she got up, Steve helping her with her coat before he gave Laura a hug and a kiss to her hair. “I’ll be fine, always am,” he smirked. He pulled back and nodded to Bucky and left. Laura felt out of place at the moment, her eyes refusing to look at him again, even though she could feel him staring at her.

He took the seat across from her, letting her feel more at ease at the space between them. She pinched her leg, wincing slightly, but still saw him sitting there with his charming, aggravating face.

“You okay?” he asked softly, looking her over.

“I’m fine,” she repeated the words from earlier, her eyes trying to look everywhere but at him as she was still 

“You aren’t fine, Lil’ Bit,” he started but she rounded on him with her finger held up and eyes narrowed.

“Don’t. You lost the right to call me that James Barnes,” she seethed, “You don’t get to leave me and string me along for two years before you decided to just go off the grid. Sixteen years since I’ve seen your face, James. Sixteen. It’s been nearly twenty since we’ve been together.” Tears pricked at her eyes and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction to see her cry. “And now...now you waltz back to Brooklyn, and expect to call me that? You might have my brother fooled, and possibly Peggy, but not me.”

She stood up and grabbed her coat, nearly knocking over her chair when her purse caught and she growled in frustration as she straightened herself and started to head out. But Bucky grabbed her upper arm and she stiffened, the earlier events came flashing back to her. 

“You’re not safe,” he murmured, pulling her gently to sit in the chair next to him. She saw his eyes flick down to her wrist, the corner of his mouth twitched. It took her a moment to realize he saw her incomplete tattoo and shifted her coat over it so he could stop staring. 

“What do you mean I’m not safe? You’ve seen me for only a few minutes. Don’t you start thinking that because I am some unmated female that I can’t take care of myself, James.” Her insides were twisting but she managed to keep the aggravated look on her face.

“Bullshit, Lil’ Bit,” he growled, his hair falling in his eyes as he leaned forward. “Who do you think saved you outside of work from those two assholes.”


	4. Occupied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-public sex

Laura could feel all the blood drain from her face.

“Y-you couldn’t have possibly…”

The words died on her lips as she watched him lean back and crossed his arms, making the leather jacket he wore creak slightly. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes looked her over as if to make sure she was okay.

“You come here---expect me to believe that you---you are just---”

“Just what, Lil’ Bit?”

“Stop calling me that. You haven’t been here for almost two decades, James. Two. Decades. You haven’t even written in forever.” Laura’s chest started to rise rapidly as all the emotions she had felt in the last dozen years came crashing over her. “Do you realize how much that hurt? Then you waltz in here like nothing happened and that I haven’t changed a bit? News flash, James. I’m not the same girl you left all those years ago.” 

She couldn’t believe how much her voice was cracking and she needed a distraction, but unfortunately all she could bring herself to look at was him; he was the only thing in the world that could calm her down. It was the first time she noticed he wore a black leather glove over his left hand, complementing the biker jacket he wore, but only on his left hand. His hand clenched and moved to his lap and cleared his throat, making her gaze snap back up at his eyes. The way he was looking at her made her bite her lower lip and shift in her chair. She swore she saw him stiffen, his eyes flick down to her lips, but she had to have imagined it. 

“Um, I think...I think we---I mean I---should go. You don’t have to be pity company for me,” she sighed, getting up slowly and took her jacket. “Goodbye James.”

She didn’t wait for his response and walked down the small hallway to the door of the women’s bathroom. She looked at her reflection and frowned at her flushed face. She turned on the water, splashing cold onto her face, hoping to get herself together before facing the man responsible. She was mad at him but at the same time her body just wanted to jump in his lap and kiss him, and her heart was happy to see he was actually alive and not a ghost.

~*~

_ “You sure about this?” Bucky asked, pulling away from the heated kiss he and Laura shared in the cab of his truck. His hand moved through her hair, his eyes soft on her as his breath mingled with hers. _

_ She nodded, her fingers moving over the open button-up he wore over the black v-neck. “You’re graduating in a month,” she whispered, eyes closing softly, “and I want you.” She looked up at him with innocent eyes, scooting closer to him with her bottom lip between her teeth.  _

_ Bucky let out a harsh sigh and she knew he was fighting an internal battle she wasn’t privy to, but she had a guess. He took her hands in his, the sweatband on his left obscured the tattoo he had and never shared with anyone, and brought both to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles.  _

_ “You’ll wait for me to get home. Is that want you want?” he asked softly, pulling her to him so she was pressed against his chest. “You’re not quite sixteen yet. Two years waiting for someone who might not be your ---” _

_ “Stop,” she growled, pressing a finger she flexed out to his lips, “You’re it for me Bucky. I don’t care what some stupid tattoo thing is suppose to say. I love you.” _

_ “You’re fifteen--” _

_ “And we’ve been together for almost two years. If you think this isn’t supposed to be...you had plenty of time to tell me different. You said I wasn’t--” _

_ “A stand in, I know. I just don’t want you to throw someone more worthy to the side because you made a promise to wait with the chance that we might not be meant to be.” _

_ Laura looked at their joined hands and worried her lip. She knew it was a lot to do with her still having years of school left before he came back; the chance she might have a complete tattoo before he served his time for their country was still there. _

_ “I choose you, James Barnes. I don’t need this to prove to me that you’re the one for me. We will be one of those couples that states that a tattoo doesn’t mean an unhappy life.” _

_ “You’re very optimistic, you know that?” he chuckled, pulling her close and kissed the tip of her nose. _

_ “You’re best friends with my brother, you should know that we share more than just our parents,” she sighed in mock frustration. She was about to add more when he captured her lips in a slow, meaningful kiss, letting her hands go to thread his fingers into her hair.  _

_ “I’ll come back home to you, Lil’ Bit,” he whispered, his thumbs moving gently over her temples as he pressed his forehead against hers, lips brushing against hers as he spoke. _

_ “You better,” she rasped. Her fingers gripped the opened shirt again and pulled him towards her as she leaned back against the door. “Until then, kiss me senseless.” _

~*~

The memory made her cheeks flush more. It was the last time they were able to be alone as graduation preparations and his own family demanded most of his free time; the little they were able to get was mostly spent around others. But that night in his truck, where she lost her innocence to the man who she loved, still love, kept her going for a few years after. Keeping her hopes high that he was still coming home to her.

But life wasn’t fair. He wasn’t fair. He never came back for her, never even broke it off with her. He depended on time to do the erasure of him from her life. Then he thought he could come back, waltz in like he was just a friend where no time or drama had transpired, and that she wouldn’t hate him. No, it wasn’t hate; her heart still thumped ferociously seeing him. 

She cursed as she patted her face dry, hearing the door open, moving slightly to give the new person some room, as the sink was on the other side of the door. She turned around, bumping into a broad chest and the scent of pine and spice. It didn’t take a second for her to realize that it was Bucky. He reached behind him to throw the lock on the door, eyes looking down at her as his mouth set in a firm line. He slowly grabbed her left hand, bring it up so he could look at her wrist which made her Laura pull slightly back, not wanting him to see that she was still alone.

“Let go,” she seethed, pulling against his steel grip. “I don’t want to see you anymore, James.”

“Huh,” he huffed, making her heart stop as she steeled herself for his mocking or pity. “I needed to check.”

“Yeah, I know. Poor Laura Rogers is an ol’ maid,” she grumbled, pulling her hand harder, but he still held her hand firmly. His laugh made her cheeks reddened even more, this time in anger. “I’m glad you find that funny, you jerkass,” she bit out, looking towards the side towards the floor. She didn’t want to see the look he could possibly have on his face.

“I don’t find the ol’ maid comment funny, just that you think you’re single,” he replied, his voice husky, his breath fanning her face. She looked up at him, perplexed. He turned her wrist towards her, making her jaw drop slightly. The dark howling wolf she had on her skin was now shadowing a vibrant orange fox sitting regally. “Remember, I left before your tattoo would call to me,” he added, backing her into the vanity. He finally dropped her hand so he could cup her face with both of his, the leather still sheathing his left. 

“How did you not know back at the table?” she asked, feeling stupid she didn’t feel anything either.

He bit his lip and pulled off the glove, revealing a scarred hand. “Skin grafts don’t bring back my tattoo, but it will give me my wolf even if it’s kind of shoddy.” Her eyes focused on the black mess of the mirrored wolf that she felt had plagued her every day since she was sixteen. “Sure, yours isn’t there anymore, but I think this is proof enough, don’t you think?” His lips quirk in a quick grin before he claimed her mouth with his in a searing kiss, and when she gasped, his tongue slipped in, exploring her mouth in a mixture of passion and tenderness.

Her fingers gripped his jacket, pulling him closer to her as his hands moved over her shoulders then held her hips, deepening the kiss. The clean, woodsy scent of him was overwhelming when it was mixed with his taste, slightly sweet and earthy. Even though she was mad at him a moment ago, the kiss washed everything from her mind. Laura couldn’t help but moan lightly, her knees feeling weak as she melted into him further. She felt him lift her effortlessly, setting her down on the vanity while his lips moved to her neck, placing soft kisses and light nips along her sensitive skin. 

“And you still look the same to me,” he breathed and placed a soft kiss to her jaw, “you’re still beautiful.”

“Bucky,” she sighed, her fingers moving to thread into his dark hair, dragging her nails over his scalp which made him growl and grip her harder. Her eyes opened slightly, peeking at the two animals again, the fox still vibrant. It didn’t feel quite real to her yet, even with his thumbs slipping under the hem of her tank, grazing her soft skin there.

“I love how you say my name,” he murmured against the crook of her neck, lips brushing softly, “always did. I was hoping this fox was yours, but I was so scared of the day you turn sixteen.”

Laura managed enough sense to pull back, her hands cupping his face. “You still had no right to avoid me all these years. To write me off,” she whispered, eyes hooded as his hands slid further up under her shirt, his hands hot against her bare sides. He made is so hard to be mad at him when he was touching her. She couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him as fiercely as she could, pressing her body into him silently asking him for more. When he moved his hands downward, she growled, not wanting him to make this less heated, not when her body was asking for more. But when his touch scorched her bare thighs just below the hem of her skirt, she couldn’t hold back the gasp.

“Eighteen years,” he breathed, his hands squeezing her thighs before sliding his right one up further, fingers grazing along the seam of her lace panties as his forehead rested against hers. “I don’t think I can wait another day without you.” She could hear the warning in his words, that if they kept going, she might not be able to show her face in the bar again due to embarassment.

But this was her fated soulmate. Her tattoo was now complete with a childhood friend being the one she was destined for. Her hand moved to wrap around his wrist and gently moved his hand so he was cupping her core, making herself gasp.

“Then don’t wait,” she replied, her voice thick with sultry heat as she was overcome with the need to be with him. Her eyes looked into his, licking her bottom lip between her teeth. Her core ached as she waited for his next move.

“I should explain--”

“Explain later. I want you James Barnes. I wanted it to be you in so many ways, especially since our last time together.”

There was a moment where they looked at each other, Laura with nothing but acceptance and love, but Bucky seemed to be fighting an internal battle she didn’t know what it was about. Before she could ask, his lips were on hers again, his tongue swiping into her mouth in a tender possessive way that was uniquely him. It was exactly how she remembered him except more experienced. She could feel his fingers move against her clothed core, teasing her the only way he could.

“I should confess that I’ve been with others,” he panted as he moved to kiss her neck, along her jaw and behind her ear, anywhere he could as his pulled her panties to the side to run a calloused finger through her folds.

“Me too,” she replied breathlessly. Her mind was trying to focus on what he was making her feel but it wandered with his confession that other women got to hold him, kiss him, make his body tremble like it was now.

“No one compared to you.” It was like he could sense her worries, his eyes focused on her. 

She leaned into him and kissed him feverishly, her hands pulling him close as her hips moved awkwardly against his fingers, afraid if she tried for more she would fall into the sink. His other arm moved to hold her to him as he began to circle her clit, making her eyes close slightly, biting back a moan.

“Let me hear you,” he whispered as he stilled his movements. She whined slightly making the corner of his mouth twitched upward. “You’ll get more if you promise to give me everything.”

Laura couldn’t help but wriggle against his hand because his words made her wetter than she ever could remember. “You have me,” she whispered, leaning back against his arm knowing he had her. Her eyes held his gaze as she let her head hang back, giving him a view of her neck and chest. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him swallow hard.

His finger recommenced its torturous circling, varying the pressure and direction before he slipped it down to her dripping entrance, looking at her in a silent asking of permission, to which she nodded. She gasped when he slipped his finger in her waiting heat, curling against the spot that only he knew existed in her. 

“You still like that,” he chuckled lowly, continuing to stroke her with his deft finger as his thumb continued to stroke her clit. She could only whimper, her hands moving to his shoulders so she could keep her balance.

So many nights Laura has dreamt of this moment where they met again, but this was far better than her imagine could ever concoct. Instead of the clean shaven, slightly built boy she gave herself to, Bucky was now this hunk of pristine beefcake with a rough around the edges look that worked for him. And it worked for her too.

She couldn’t keep the moan back as his lips found her pulse, sucking on her skin slowly as he added another finger to her. 

“Fuck,” she mewled, her head coming forward to rest on his shoulder, rolling her hips into his hand. She didn’t want to know how wanton she looked as she sat at the edge of the sink with her legs spread wide for him.

“So responsive,” Bucky rasped, his breath hot against her ear as his arm tightened around her and moved her closer to the wall where the vanity had a wider ledge for her to rest on. His fingers continued to work her, bringing her closer to her release until her fingers dug into his side and came around his fingers. He tilted her head up, taking her lips in a slow, heady kiss as he carried on with his ministrations. She could barely breathe as she fell from the high but felt another build.

“B-bucky, please,” she whispered, “need you. Now.” Her fingers pulled at his shirt, her mind focused solely on having him completely, but before he could answer there was a loud knock on the bathroom door, snapping them both out of the intimate moment.

“Be right out,” Laura called with a shaky voice, pushing Bucky away from her so she could get down. After adjusting her skirt slightly and gave him a sheepish smile. “We can go back to my place,” she added in a whisper. She maneuvered around him and unlocked the door to reveal an older gentleman with handsome features and blond hair that grayed on the sides.

“I see you got re-acquainted,” he smiled pleasantly but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m Major Alexander Pierce, your man’s commanding officer. These are Sergeants Rumlow and Rollins. They worked with Barnes and I in Russia before he went AWOL.”

Laura looked at the other two men and fear ran through her as they were the same men that had assaulted her in the parking lot after work. She felt Bucky’s arm wrap around her, moving her behind his large frame.

“She’s got nothing to do with this, Pierce,” Bucky growled and Laura could see his back muscles tense. “If you remember, they tried to blow me up. I got discharged. There’s no reason for you to hunt me down or threaten my girl.”

The older gentleman laughed almost cynically and tsked. “See, that’s not how I’m seeing it. You went on the lam with sensitive information pertaining to an investigation, which is punishable by law, Sergeant Barnes. But I think it would be best if you and your girl would come with us.” There was a click, making Laura peak around Bucky to see that the Pierce guy was holding a gun on him, them. “It’s that, or I shoot you and take you while the boys here deal with your sweetheart,” he added cooly. Laura’s blood ran cold at the thought of being alone with the two burly men from earlier. She did not want to be left alone with either of them, especially the one named Brock. 

“We’ll go,” Bucky replied gruffly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly to him. The one she knew was Brock stepped forward, hand pressed to Bucky’s chest. 

“Lady goes with me,” he stated cockily, his eyes roaming over Laura like she was something to be used.

“Over my dead body,” snarled Bucky.

“That can be arranged,” Brock snided.

“Gentleman, please,” Pierce sighed annoyingly, “Rumlow, we need him alive, and the girl is not to be touched unless I state otherwise. See? Good conscience. But I will have to ask you both to give my men your cellphones. Don’t need you calling for help.” 

Rollins took their phones, turning them off before stuffing them in his pocket. Pierce turned to the side and waved them to follow Rollins out. Bucky let her go first, his hand holding hers and the older man following him with Rumlow behind. 

“I’ll get you out of this, Lil’ Bit,” Bucky whispered as he leaned into her ear. “I promise.”


End file.
